


Through fire and darkness

by Raishara



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raishara/pseuds/Raishara
Summary: Leanna has gone through enough bumps in her life, all she wants now is to live peacefully and unnoticed. Well someone forgot to tell fate about it.Legolas thought for a long time that the curse had fallen upon him and yet there she was standing in front of him, calling his name once more.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. The Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roseblade: The Lord of the Rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555874) by [lainathiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lainathiel/pseuds/lainathiel). 

> Please, please I need a beta reader  
This is an attempt English writing practice for me so... Please help? And don't be too mean?

There was a high chance that going back to her house that particular morning wouldn't be possible. Leanna was as tired as it gets and having lost her buss was an unwelcomed plus, especially since it forced her to a really long walk under the current pouring rain.

"Just me and my great luck"

With her car at the workshop and having worked far too many extra hours, she was let to her own device by co-workers under a hellish storm. People around used to treat her as a sort of android capable of accomplishing any task at any moment and as sick as she was of it there was little she could do but oblige because fact was: she fricking needed the money.

Moving to a big city was never in her plans, but life doesn't usually work out how one expects, as so at her twenty-five she was struggling between jobs to pay the mortgage to an old family house that at some point was used as a Bed and Breakfast and was actually in ruins, instead of running it along with her parents.

The woman forced herself to push away the pain in her chest that such thought still invoked. All she could do now was put the past behind and give a figurative step towards the future and a more literal one into the almost flooded streets.

"Well Leanna you just needed to get the extra cash didn't you?" the brunette reprimanded herself.

Resignation in hand she started her race towards the park across the street, it was a short cut a mudded one of course. Thanks to her poor sense of high fashion and very short funds for clothing she was wearing a pair of black military style boots, an old pair of jeans, a navy blue t-shirt with "WITCH" written over her chest, a jacket that had already seen its best days and of course her always reliable and currently falling to pieces back pack. She had tied up her hair in a high ponytail earlier that afternoon and the water resistant mascara and eyeliner were the only make up she had on.

Leanna stood under the trees for a few minutes to recover her breath, leaves and branches providing poor refuge and not before long she started to sneeze.

"Oh, great now I'll have to get medicine for a cold"

Suddenly a strong pain crossed her head and stopped just to repeat itself, her sight grew darker and her legs weakened no longer sustaining her weight, she was on her knees and the pain was so strong that blocked even her own screams. Then an eye, a horrible red eye in flames was staring directly at her and she could see it even through closed eyes. That thing was calling for her, dragging her into the darkness, Leanna gathered all the remaining strength in her, an attempt to fight back, and fight back she did.

"Let me go! I will not follow you! Let go of me!"

She screamed in her head pushing herself away from the burning grip of that thing, seconds later Leanna found relief as she floated away driven in a current and let her consciousness wander of.  
...  
Leanna took a big inhale as if she had just been submerged under water, coughing strongly she took both hands to her throat.

"What in Morrigan's name"

Using her elbows, she managed to correct her position to a seated one, there was still remnants of the pain in her head. Leaves and small branches cracked under her weight, there was the far sound of water rushing and animals snorting near her.

Leanna covered her ears with both hands, and strongly closed her eyes as sounds and light were very intense for seconds.

The moment she was finally able to calm down and open her eyes two feet appeared in her vision. 

"Who are you?" a voice asked.

Leanna glanced upwards and found herself surrounded by three strange a beautiful looking men, two of which held swords towards her. She tried to speak but the beating of her own heart was too noisy on her ears and painful in her chest, she needed to calm down first.

"I've said: Who are you?" the man in the center pressed.

Leanna held a hand to her chest and tried to calm her heartbeats, it was painful enough to reflect in her face which she knew was losing color. Even a sitting position was too much an effort in that state so she slowly laid back on her right side in that moment the pain in her chest was way more frightening that any sword. It had been months since the last episode and she thought the crisis was over, well obviously it wasn't.

She felt some movement near her, and soon a hot hand on her cheek, too hot to be normal so she realized that it was her who was probably freezing.

"Are you unwell? Can you stand?"

" Please, don't" she managed to whisper "I need a moment" she hold her chest tighter and tried to control her breathing once more.

Fingers were now softly on her neck feeling her pulse it was a moment before he took them away.

"Her heart is beating too swiftly" she heard him say to his companions " In her state she represents no threat" in an instant the stranger's arm were holding her and he carried her body as if weighted nothing "We'll take her to Lord Elrond she might not survive otherwise"

At some point during that sentence she felt her consciousness wander of again, the fear to never waking up once more made her hold to the stranger's clothes before falling in the dark.

...

Lord Elrond was waiting to receive the party and found himself surprised to see Legolas carrying a woman on his settle.

"Welcome" he told them before focusing his attention back on the stranger.

"We found her outside your gate, Lord Elrond" said the elf with a trace of concern.

Arwen wasted no time in going next to Legolas and examine the human.

"Father this woman is too weakened she is in need of our assistance"

After a slight indication of the Lord a guard approached the prince's horse an took the woman from his arms. Legolas descended in a swift movement. His eyes followed the guard who was making path towards the inside of the castle with the woman in his arms and Arwen next to him. Lord Elrond breathed deeply his daughter's kind heart knew of no boundaries when time came to assist those in need.

"It seems as if you and I must discuss this matter further, Legolas"

"In deed my Lord"  
...  
Leanna opened her eyes still feeling a bit groggy, clear light danced on the white roof and a nice smell filled the room. She was no longer in the forest but over a very soft and comfortable bed.

" You seem to be better now" said a female and light as breeze voice.

The woman tried to sit but a soft pressure over her shoulders stopped her, in her view appeared a very beautiful young woman with green eyes, long brown hair and fare white skin.

"Where... Who..." Leanna took air before settling with a "thank you for helping me"

"I'm not to be thanked for, we merely provided the rest your body seemed to need"

"And changed my clothes" added Leanna with a smile noticing the unusually soft fabric on her arms.

A white long shirt apparently. Once more she tried to change to a sitting position and this time received help from the other woman.

"Thank you, my name is Leanna. And yours?"

"Arwen I'm pleased to make your acquaintance, Leanna"

"So the young lass has finally awaken then" said another voice, an old man with long gray beard and dressed in an old gray tunic approached them.

Leanna passed her eyes from the old man to the woman, noticing for the first time Arwen's pointy ears. She strongly pinched her left arm, feeling the pain instantly.

"So I'm not asleep" she told herself "Morrigan guards me"

"Leanna?"

"I'm terrified to ask this but... Where are we?"

"This is Imladris"

Leanna blinked twice, completely ignorant to the meaning of the word.

"Rivendel" said Arwen.

"I've never heard of this place" was the only answer she could muster.

"Tell us then, miss Leanna. Where are you from?" The old man asked.

"Brighton Falls"


	2. Rings of power

"A different world Gandalf? Are you certain of this?" insisted Lord Elrond

"Such seems to be the case. This young lady Leanna is not from Middle Earth"

In the elven lord's study were gathered Gandalf, Legolas, Lord Elrond and sitting in a chair holding her hands on her lap was Leanna. The woman was wearing a white and pale blue dress courtesy of Arwen, and her hair black as night was falling over her shoulders and into her middle back.

"And what evidence can she provide according to this?"

"That would be the contents on my backpack" she assured gaining the undivided attention from the men "I'm sure I had it on me before..." The memory of the giant eye flashed through her mind making her shudder.

Legolas noticed her reaction and had to stop himself from going towards her the reaction confused him as such need to offer protection was somehow new. Instead he went to collect the such called backpack from a corner of the room and delivered it to Lord Elrond.

"Hey! There are some" she cleared her throat" personal items in there"

"Yet you have said that the contents of this backpack of yours can prove your origins"

"That's true" a slight blush covered her face "fine"

"Then Legolas, you shall do the honors" the bag went back to the elf's hands and it that point Leanna only wished for they to get it done.

In seconds the blond male did as he was told and after opening the zipper as she instructed, one by one her possessions were displayed over the wooden desk. She explained each, starting with her cellphone and headsets, then the pencil box with most of her drawing tools, six sketchbooks one of them almost filled with everyday scenes form her world, cars, buildings, families, people, animals. Then was two changes of clothes (including underwear that fortunately was inside it's own bag) a towel, and another travel bag with toiletries.

"Were you planning on travel?"

"Oh, no, that's just for when I stay over at work, which is quite often"

"Stay over at work you say?"

"Yes, I'm a designer artist working for a gaming company a quite successful one, the company I mean, so there's a lot of work to get done an too little hours a day; it's not uncommon to stay at work when a deadline is close"

"This drawings are all from your world then?" Gandalf intervened.

"Yes, that's my everyday sketch book, the one with the black cover is from work, and the white one is..."

"Is?" Gandalf pressed.

"Dreams, day dreams, images that flashed through my mind at some point and I decided to put on paper, so none of them are real"

Leanna also showed them her cellphone, the pictures and videos in it. When they finished she felt as if had been in the largest interrogatory of her life and was mentally exhausted.  
Gandalf on the other side was thoroughly inspecting the white drawing book, she was unable to decipher the expression on his face.

"This images came to you in dreams you say?"

"Yes, some of them"

"Well then I believe there are some affairs we must treat, Lord Elrond" said Gandalf handing the drawing book opened in a specific page to the elder elf.

For a second, or just a fraction of one, Leanna noticed a faint expression of surprise in the Lord's eyes. Was it a good or a bad thing to her? That was yet unknown, from the way his eyes were flying over the paper he was probably reading something. Was there anything interesting written in there? Other than descriptions of the places, the colors or some details about the dreams, random sentences, that strange old song.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"That's a song, not too sure what it's about though" she answered simply.

"Were did you heard this song?"

"I'm not entirely sure, I know it since I was a child"

"Will you sing for us lady Leanna?" Gandalf questioned.

"Sing? Now?" Legolas almost laughed to the esceptical expression on her face. 

"Yes, now"

Her eyes scanned the room frantically in hopes for an escape to the elven king's request.

"Fine"

Leanna took air and closed her eyes remembering the soft melody.

(Three Rings for the elven Kings under the Sky  
Seven for the Dwarf Lords in their Halls of stone  
Nine for morthal men doomed to die  
One for the Dark Lord in his Dark Throne  
In the land of Mordor were the shadows lie.  
One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, one Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.  
One Ring to rule them all, one Ring to find them, one Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them.  
In the land of Mordor were the shadows lie)

Leanna kept silent after finishing the song, three pairs of eyes were focused on her frame.  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the song I thought of the version made by Logan Epic Canto ❤️. Enjoy. Also thanks for the kudos Shetan20


	3. The Council

Imladris was, without a space for doubt a beautiful place to say the least. Every corner, every hall, window, door, ceiling was imbedded in that mystical aura that elven craftsmanship provides. Even now seated on the grass in a corner of the training grounds, watching elves and men train swordsmanship, archery and body combat the feeling of being completely out of place was overwhelming. Almost a week had passed from the moment she appeared outside Rivendel' s doors and that time had done nothing to decrease her uneasiness.

"Leanna" a cheerful voice called and the young woman didn't have to look in order to recognize the owner.

"Hi there, Merry, Pippin".

"What are you doing?"asked Pippin taking a seat on her side.

"Killing time"

"How can time be killed?"

Leanna was saved from having to give a very curious hobbit an explanation on what that expression meant, and probably all the other questions that would have followed, when a deep rich voice called for her.

"Are you the woman named Leanna?"

"That seems to be the case yes. Who's asking?"

The young woman turned around to found herself being studied by a pair of dark brown eyes, a man that she could only describe as handsome in a mouth watering way.

"My name is Aragorn, pardon my rudeness"

"No harm done, Aragorn" she answered honestly the man had a rather comforting presence and Leanna could welcome it "What can I do for you?"

The young woman started to get on her feet immediately helped by Aragorn's offered hand. The brief moment told her many things about this man.

"Gandalf told me about your sudden appearance at Imladris's doors"

"In a cryptic or a non cryptic way? Nevermind, don't answer that"

"Well maybe she fell from the sky, like a bird. I mean, she does has a beautiful voice" Pippin said and an instant later the hobbit's face turned red.

"That's very sweet of you, Pippin, thank you" Leanna smiled to her recently discovered admirer.

"Either the case, Gandalf and Lord Elrond requested your attendance to the council"

"Council?"

"I will explain the best I can during our way there"

...  
''Strangers from distant lands, friends of old... You've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor,'' spoke Lord Elrond, ''Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom.''

''Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.'' The boy, as Leanna thought of every hobbit she had met until that moment did as he was told. He looked tired, exhausted would be a far more accurate word. 

The moment the woman set eyes on the Ring her stomach turned painfully, the beating of her heart rose and a screeching voice started to murmur in a deafening cacophony.

''In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found" said a tall blond man, a fire, a sort of lust was glimmering in his eyes.

The tension on the room arose as all those present prepared themselves for a fight.

"I don't care who this Mordor is! But could someone make the stupid ring quiet it's starting to get on my nerves!"

This phrase gained her once more the undivided attention from everyone in the room.

"What?" any contempt or restraint had been left behind on her memory.

"Can you listen words from the Ring, lady Leanna? And they are not tempting you?" Gandalf was undoubtedly and worryingly surprised.

"That's what I just said. It's making my head hurt like hell" she added and closed her eyes, resting the forehead in a hand." Why in the world do you all people look as if hearing to a mermaid's song?"

The blond man, Boromir was his name, she finally remembered, reached for the Ring and then Gandalf started chanting something in a language unknown to her.

It felt dark, dense, foreign and familiar, it made her very soul feel drowned and exhausted, every one around seemed submerged in a sort of trance as the darkness invaded the room yet Leanna noticed it couldn't touch her, a sort of Silver halo glimmered lightly over her skin.

''Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!'' Lord Elrond spoke again, anger somewhat present in his voice.

''I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may have been heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil'' Gandalf responded.

''Ah, it is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor!'' Boromir started again. ''Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!''

"Are you out of your mind?! That thing keeps calling it's true master and spilling a lot of gibberish about consuming this world in darkness and flames!" Leanna said in a stern voice.

''You cannot wield it. None of us can,'' Aragorn reasoned a hand resting on her shoulder, ''The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.''

''And what would a Ranger and a wench know of this matter?'' Boromir fired back, poison in his voice.

''This is no mere Ranger!'' it was Legolas who spoke, no longer sitting in his chair. ''He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your  
allegiance.''

''Aragorn?'' Boromir asked reluctantly. ''This is Isildur's heir?''

''He has more say in this than you.'' Leanna stood from her place both hands now on the table. "His reason speaks where your greed does"

''Havo dad, Legolas'' said Aragorn and the Elf retreated. He then looked at Leanna with a mixture of surprise and concern." My lady"

She was not sorry, in fact there were still quite a few of her opinions she wanted to voice to this Boromir guy. The man in question looked from her face to Legolas to the point where she arched a brow.

''Gondor has no King,'' he said before he faced Aragorn, ''Gondor needs no King.''

Leanna couldn't care less about kings and heirs, but that guy was getting on her nerves really quick.

''Aragorn is right. We cannot use it'' Gandalf concluded.

''You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed'' said Lord Elrond.

''Then what are we waiting for?!'' asked one of the dwarves before he practically jumped off his seat and rashly struck the Ring with his axe.

The only thing broken however, was the dwarf's axe; its pieces flew around and he himself fell to the ground, Leanna hissed as one of the pieces made a small cut on her cheek that she immediately covered with her hand. The Ring was left perfectly intact. The dwarf lay on the ground for a few moments, completely stunned by what had happened.

''The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess,'' Lord Elrond said. ''The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came... One of you must do this.''

''One does not simply walk into Mordor'' said Boromir. ''Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this. It is folly!''

The great Eye, that from her memory flashed on her sight making her shoulders tremble and she laid both hands back on the table.

''Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said?!'' exclaimed Legolas again. He seemed annoyed.

"That thing" Leanna looked at the Ring as if it's simple existence offended her "has to be destroyed it brings nothing but darkness and chaos" How did she knew this, she wasn't certain she just knew it was the truth.

''And I suppose you two think you're the ones to do it?! An Elf and a lass?!'' Gimli the Dwarf exclaimed, shooting both unfriendly glares.

Leanna rolled her eyes, it wasn't as if she wanted to go to wherever they were planning to but the fact that the Dwarf was using that tone to refer to her gender kind of pissed her off. Looking to Legolas, she saw the anger in his face, and it really did surprised her. Elves are supposed to be very patient beings, or so had Arwen told her. It must have been the Dwarf in particular that bothered him.

''And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!'' asked Boromir, despair in his voice.

''Then at least we will have tried'' Gandalf said as calmly as possible.

''I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!'' Gimli shouted out and his words were what started a complete mess - everybody was arguing, screaming at each other.

Leanna could not believe everyone was fighting before a case like this. It was complete chaos She could no longer make out the voices around her nor what they were saying. She was a complete outsider and was yet able to understand the graveness of the situation.

''I will take it! I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor'' Frodo said, his frail voice managing to break up the fight. 

They all looked at him, and Leanna felt kind of relieved for not being the center of the show. The child was giving all of those rockheads a lesson, he seemed the frailest of the present but he was also the bravest.

''Though... I do not know the way'' he added insecurely, and Leanna felt a warming concern sting her heart. They all stood in awe for a moment or few.

''I will help you bear this burdain, Frodo Baggins'' Gandalf said as he patted the hobbit's shoulder, ''As long as it is yours to bear.''

''If by my life or death I can protect you, I will,'' Aragorn said, approaching the little one. ''You have my sword.''

''And you have my bow'' offered Legolas.

''And my axe'' added Gimli as he shot another deadly glare at the fair-haired Elf.

''You carry the fate of us all, little one,'' stated Boromir, ''If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done.''

''Hey! Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!'' a voice shouted out from somewhere and moments after Sam appeared and jumped to Frodo's side.

''Indeed, it seems hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not'' Lord Elrond said and Leanna chuckled. 

Merry and Pippin were the next ones to appear out of nowhere. She had to resist a laughthis time. ''Oy! We're coming too!'' they shouted as they ran in and positioned themselves next to Frodo.

''You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!'' said Merry.

''Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission... quest... thing'' Pippin added.

''Well that rules you out, Pip'' retorted Merry and she unsuccessfully covered the laughter with a hand.

''Ten companions...'' said Lord Elrond.

That made her snap out of any fun those maths weren't ok. An elf, a dwarf, two men, four hobbits and a wizard made nine people not ten, she stared at Lord Elrond quite confused.

"In deed you shall join us, Lady Leanna" assured Gandalf.

"Wait, what!?"

''So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.'' finished Lord Elrond.

''Right... Where are we going?'' Pippin asked.  
...  
The Council's attendants were leaving the gathering place and she was still at the same seat, pale as paper.

"My lady" Legolas's voice brought her back to reality.

"Legolas"

A faint pinch surprised her when his hand caressed her cheek.

"There is a cut" he slowly traced the tiny wound and a pleasant shiver ran through her spine.

"Come we shall treat it" 

...  
Leanna was pacing back and forth in a sort of passage between the trees. The council had finished a scarce half hour ago and the woman still was unable to wrap her mind around the recent events. The visit to the healing quarters was just another touch of craziness to add to the pile. Her skin still remembered Legolas's touch applying the ointment over the cut. She had noticed that once passed the initial "who the hell are you? reaction" the elf seemed to feel somewhat responsible towards her wellbeing. Right her wellbeing that will be in short under the menace of imminent death because they were going in some sort of medieval suicide mission. 

"Can't be that bad, Leanna you are just going to travel across an unknown Land, in a world different to your own with ten strangers and your destination is a place pretty close to hell. Morrigan have mercy." 

She stopped halfway, and faced a tree.

"And you know what the worst part is? In this world I'm utterly useless and I'm not happy about it, in fact I hate it. I mean I can't use a sword, or axe, or bow, Morrigan takes me, I can't even touch the stupid talking Ring to help Frodo"

She sighed and stared at the tree, a defeated demeanor on her posture.

" So, any advice? Nothing? Yeah I know, I'm hopeless, but they are gonna have to carry me around as dead weight only because Gandalf says so"

"You will not burden us, Lady Leanna" 

She turned around to find an equally amused and stern Aragorn watching her.

"How can you?" Leanna crossed both arms over her chest and took a defensive step back " I'm an outsider, a stranger, Dagda, I'm even surprised to be allowed to stay here and receive Lord Elrond's hospitality"

"You may not be from this land, yet you are no outsider. You are now our companion, a member of the fellowship"

"That's" she looked away "that's just because Gandalf said so, Aragorn, I have no skill whatsoever"

"Well, Arwen doesn't think so"

"Arwen is an angel, yet I don't believe a drawing pen and paper can do anything against, well, pretty much whatever it is we will be facing"

The young woman was frustrated, heart racing again, so she stopped her ranting and controlled her breathing, she needed to calm down, emotion was an enemy, always had been. She looked for support against a tree and soon Aragorn was next to her side.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"I'll be fine in a moment"

Silence grew between them as the older waited for her to calm down, it was then that the ranger noticed something a soft silvered glow of a sort over her skin, apparently fighting against her best attempts to restrain it. 

" Yet I believe there's more of you than what meets the eye" he smiled softly at her when she arched a brow "that's why I would like to make a proposition"


	4. A sword and a sowl

...  
"I'll ask Leanna to draw me next" Pippin exclaimed carrying one of the woman's sketchbooks a blue one.

"Where did you get that, Pippin?" Merryn asked.

"I found it... Laying around..." muttered the little one.

"No you did not!" the other accused "Lady Leanna is very careful with her books it wasn't laying around" Merry tried to retrieve it but Pippin wouldn't yield.

They were both pulling until a scary sound was heard, with their struggle some of the pages had been torn from the sketchbook.

"You fool!"

"What's happening here?" Boromir stood in front of the halflings.  
...  
Leanna had thought of Aragorn as a knowledgeable and sane person, a man who's wisdom was beyond the years his face showed, that was of course until that very moment.

"Why don't you try and choose one?" He suggested taking back an elvish blade.

"I still can't believe you actually convinced Lord Elrond to allow me to get a sword, far less grant me entrance to the armory"

The young woman scanned the room, there where many swords there, but for someone who had never before wielded one they all seemed foreign and quite intimidating. The displays on the walls showed a large variety of weapons, longer or shorter swords, twin blades, bows, all of the stunningly beautiful and even more lethal.

"Fine" she sighed in defeat "I'll choose, even better I'll let the sword choose me or something like that"

There where many things about Leanna that made her seem strange to those who met her, she just knew some things with no explanation or any sort of experience. She could tell lies apart from truth and made choices based only on the way she felt towards something or someone and was oftenly right. In that spirit she closed her eyes and breathed in, soothing herself, then she opened them again and took in her surroundings not thinking about anything, just sensing, and there it was, a shorter blade, light and silvered with beautiful engravings on the blade and the hilt resembling vines and a crescent made of moonstone. Leanna took the sword, Aragorn only watched as once more that almost ethereal glow covered her skin while she remained ignorant to it. There was a change in the air, she had been right all along, none of the swords they had considered before was appropriate for her not one but this one. .

"This sword fits you, as if it was made for you, Lady Leanna"

"And perhaps such was the case" Gandalf's voice startled them.

"What do you mean?"

"That is no ordinary sword, young lady for only the proper owner can wield it"

Gandalf's hand was holding the white sketchbook, and then with a somehow kind expression returned it to her.

"Thank you" was all she could muster, receiving the book with her left.

...

That night Leanna returned to her chambers with a mixture of fear and anxiety, the sword now rested in an equally beautiful sheath white and silvered, the engravings of what she could only describe as an Ygdrassil with a crescent moon reigning over. The memory of what transpired earlier that day still tormenting her, so she seated on the bed wearing a clear blue dress, her legs crossed and the sheathed sword right in front of her. Al it could be heard was that of paper pages as Arwen scanned through her drawings on the sketchbook the old man had returned to Leanna.

"Are you certain this all are dreams?" Leanna finally lifted her head to look at the princess finding a nostalgic expression on her eyes.

"I suppose so, I've never seen those images outside of my head"

"Even this one?"

Arwen turned the drawing towards her, it was an old sketch there was a family, the father sitting on a fallen tree and the mother sitting on one of his legs steading herself with the hands on her husband's shoulders as one of his arms holded her lower back. In front of them were there kids, the elder boy was around eleven years old and one of his arms was over his brother who seemed around eight, next to them sitting between two adult wolves was a young girl no older than six years. Everytime she looked at that picture she felt sad for no reason yet she had never gathered the courage to get rid of the page.

"That's..."

"Leanna, there is such a nostalgic feeling about this image, as if it were a memory"

Arwen was right, the elven's perception of the world was far more deep and wide than that of any human. The woman felt an urgent need to escape, uncertainty was growing in her heart, she was anxious to say the least. A strange pressure was growing in the back of her mind, Leanna massaged her temples with her fingertips.

"Is there something wrong Leanna?"

"I'm not... I'm not sure Arwen" Leanna went off the bed "I'll go for a walk or something like that, I don't know"

"It is almost time for dinner"

"I don't feel like eating anything right now. Sorry"

...

She went for a night stroll, the path between trees and flowers was much safer than the streets of the city, and definitely smelled better. The night breeze and the presence of the moon did much to calm her heart.

"Good evening, my lady"

She turned around surprised, there was the man called Boromir, much more composed that during the council his hands behind his back. Now that she was able to look at him without the pressure of a meeting with a bunch of not entirely human people she was able to notice how tall he was, and how his demeanor and complexion exposed him as a warrior. But even if he was not bad at all in the package sense it still was full of bad temper.

"So I'm not a wench under this moonlight, Sir Boromir?"

"I apologise, my lady there is no excuse for my rudeness"

"How about a fresh start then?" she offered "My name is Leanna"

"Boromir, at your service fair lady" he then showed what was hiding behind his back, Leanna recognized the item immediately. 

"Oh I thought I had lost it, thank you" she took it with a sense of relief, the sketches there were all of this new world and of the people she had met there.

"I'm not the one who found it, one of the little ones did"

"Pippin or Merry?"

The man in front of her chuckled leaving her agape.

"I'm sorry but. Are you certain that you are the same Sir Boromir I met hours ago?"

"If I am to be honest, my Lady, you inspire curiosity in me"

"Not the first time I've heard that one" she declared nonchalantly "I'll try and answer your questions as we walk"

He nodded and offered his arm as a courtesy, spending even that little time in Rivendel had made her more aware of this formalities so she accepted the offer and they kept on walking.

"What do you want to know?"

"Where are you from?"

"Afar, I'm far away from my home and have little to no hope of return" she said, it wasn't entirely a lie.

"How did you come to stay here, between the elves?" he asked then once he was certain that she would not elaborate further.

"I was taken from my home, but managed to escape and wandered of into the forest, Legolas found me and brought me to Lord Elrond, they took care of me and have lend me their hospitality since." Again it wasn't a complete lie.

"Then you are not entirely aware of our current predicament, yet you stood for Aragorn"

"I'll stand for who speaks with reason, sir Boromir, It's true that I am an outsider and there are many things I don't know of this land, but I have a mind of my own and will speak it whenever I see it fit" in that point the woman had departed herself from the man "Now if you excuse me, sir"

...  
Next morning she was no longer wearing a dress but black tousers and a white long shirt, elven boots and Arwen had tied her hair in a beautiful braid. Aragorn, faithful to the previous day promise was expecting her right after breakfast for the first day of her swordsmanship training. What she didn't expected was to find not only Aragorn but also Legolas waiting for her. Leanna breathed in, she had skipped breakfast unable to swallow even a bite of fruit. The weight on her hip from the sword was at the same time foreign and soothing.

"Good morning, Leanna"

"Greetings Lady Leanna"

"Aragorn, Legolas" she answered trying not to sound as anxious as she felt.

"You seem tired" the ranger observed.

"I'm fine, let's just please start"

...

The swords clashed with a metallic note, Leanna turned to the side avoiding Aragorn's blade, she lowered her waist and pushed up her own blade leaving it a breath away from the ranger's throat. Legolas observed astonished, when the practice started it was obvious Leanna had never hold a sword before but now she had been able to stand against Aragorn. The focus on the woman's expression was that of an experienced fighter, even her consciousness seemed a bit off. 

The swords were clashing again, and this time she had fell to the ground and quickly evaded Aragorn's stockade with her own sword, yet when she tried to get back on her feet Aragorn managed to make her loose her sword and put his own blade close to her neck.

"Leanna?" the ranger asked, Legolas saw a silver mist swirl around her.

Aragorn sheathed his sword and kneeled in front of her, both his hands on her shoulders. Legolas approached them just when she looked up to the ranger, eyes bright because of tears but lost in a memory.

"Morrigan bless us, I can see you again brother" she blinked then and finally seemed back to her senses "Aragorn, what is it? How?"

Leanna stared at her hands, dumbfounded, an instant later she had fallen to the ground, crouched over herself and screaming in pain while holding her head. He didn't know when he moved but he scooped her to his arms and took her in to the nursing hall, at some point Arwen joined them and also Gandalf, he refused to let go of her as she was now grabbing his tunic as had done the day he found her. It wasn't until Gandalf laid a hand over her forehead and used old magic that she went into a peaceful slumber.

"What is happening to her, Gandalf? She seems afar even now" the elven Prince asked.

" She is far more than we can see and at the same time barely a breath of who once was"

"Her sadness is so strong, so deep that I've been able to feel it as my own at times" Arwen spoke in a soft gentle voice and showed a drawing, Legolas observed it and the strong nostalgic feeling made his heart turn in his chest.

"Those faces I haven't seen in such a long time" said the old man.

"What do you mean?" Aragorn spoke for the first time in a while.

"Over three thousand years ago I believe. This was not in her drawings when she came"

"It's from two days ago" Arwen said "Leanna is barely twenty four years old how could she know them? Why would she feel so deeply for them?"

"Because she knew them, because they were her family" Aragorn muttered as he approached Arwen.

Legolas had let the woman sleep on a bed and went back to them, taking the drawing from Arwen's hands when she offered. He could see it too, the little girl was a younger reflection of Leanna, and there was a familiar resemblance with the mother and father.

"How can it be?" Muttered the ranger.

"She might seem young but her soul is not"

"Is this the reason why she must come with us? If she is really a soul of old we shall not take her anywhere close to the Black Gates" Legolas voice was filled with concern.

"She must come" was all the answer they got from the old wizard


End file.
